CyberNations Football World Cup
The first Cybernations Football World Cup kicked off on 17th June 2006 and ended 9th July 2006. The hosts will be Colombia. Brazilian Union won it after a good match with Khazak Empire. The competition was founded on 22nd May 2006 by Khazak Empire, who is organising the tournament along with the leaders of Srbija, Super Denmark, and the hosts. It is loosely, but not officially, associated with CNFIFA. After an original seeming lack of interest in the competition, it was decided that 24 teams would participate. However, a late surge in entries allowed for the original planned number of 32 to be admitted. "The Group of Death" is largely considered to be Group G, Followed by Group E. Group G is loaded with talented teams such as Super Denmark, Hollandia and The Bear Republic, The Mystic Mountain is also considered to be dangerous. Hosts Originally, 9 teams offered to host the tournament. They showcased their stadiums and other hosting plans in this topic: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=9431. The decision was put to a public vote on 10th June, and the top three entrants progressed to the second round of voting: *'Brazilian Union: 16 (14.81%)' *Mystic Mountain: 10 (9.26%) *Srbija: 10 (9.26%) *The Bear Republic: 11 (10.19%) *TheArbiter: 9 (8.33%) *New Deutschland: 11 (10.19%) *'Colombia: 19 (17.59%)' *Earnomah: 10 (9.26%) *'Super Denmark: 12 (11.11%)' In the second round, these three were reduced to two: *Brazilian Union: 9 (28.13%) *'Super Denmark: 11 (34.38%) ' *'Colombia: 12 (37.50%)' And in the final round, Colombia won the right to host the cup by 20 votes to 18: *'Colombia: 20 (52.63%)' *Super Denmark: 18 (47.37%) Round 1 The draw for round one was conducted on 14th June by Super Denmark. As hosts, Colombia were automatically placed in the first slot in Group A. The other 31 teams were unseeded and drawn randomly. In this group stage, three points are awarded for a win, one for a draw, and none for a loss. The two teams with the most points from each group will progress to the second round. Groups A and B will be organised by Super Denmark. Groups C and D will be organised by Khazak Empire. Groups E and F will be organised by Colombia. Groups G and H will be organised by Srbija. Group A Match Schedule: Saturday 17 June Monday 19 June Wednesday 21 June Group B Match Schedule: Saturday 17 June Monday 19 June Wednesday 21 June Thursday 22nd June Group C Match Schedule: Saturday 17 June Monday 19 June Tuesday 20th June Thursday 22 June Group D Match Schedule: Saturday 17 June Sunday 18 June Tuesday 20 June Thursday 22 June Group E Match Schedule: Sunday 18 June Tuesday 20 June Thursday 22 June Group F Match Schedule: Sunday 18 June Tuesday 20 June Friday 23 June Group G Match Schedule: Sunday 18 June Wednesday 21 June Friday 23 June Group H Match Schedule: Monday 19 June Wednesday 21 June Friday 23 June Knockout Stages Category:Roleplay Category:Sports Category:Soccer tournaments